


To Know Oneself By Thy Flesh

by crempyreal (SouthernGentleMonster)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cannibalism, Gore prompt, Guro, Hand Jobs, Hux is Not Nice, Hux is gross too, M/M, consensual body sharing, descriptions of guts, seriously this fic is gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:52:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8264977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernGentleMonster/pseuds/crempyreal
Summary: Hux knew he would be seen as a monster by the common man but he didn't think he would find another monster who was willing to share the horrors of night with him
takes place in the Quod Me Nutrit Me Destruit verse





	

**Author's Note:**

> seriously this is gross you've been warned

His heart pounded in his ears. He could barely hear the echo of footsteps down the street to his left but they were there. It was like a heartbeat that couldn't quite catch its rhythm. He stood at the corner, the night air tasted sharp on his tongue, his breath puffed out in clouds as bright blue eyes scanned the shadows that clung to the buildings. The police were out in full force after the incident from the week before. Ben had been far more sloppy than normal, he had waited for far too long. Someone had seen him. Hux cursed him for being so stupid. 

 

Someone slammed him against the fence, the wires cut into his backside. He felt the fabric tear as he fought to break the grip on him. 

The glint of light that hit the badge made Hux very aware of how dangerous this situation was. Anything that would lead to a search of his property would not end well for either him or the poor sod that's sent to do it. 

 

There was a sound of breaking glass nearby and Hux whipped his head in its direction before his gaze returned to the man in front of him. He contorted his features to that of fear though he felt no such thing. The cop gave him a look over and then ran off in the direction of the sound. Hux exhaled and slumped onto the fence. What had he gotten himself into. 

 

He felt at the cuts on his backside, his hand coming away wet and pale red. He stared at it for a moment, his hand shook as he brought it up to his lips, tongue slipped out and traced along his veins. The copper taste spread through his mouth and he felt his cheeks warm. It had been quite some time since he had been able to partake in such a simple thing. His body buzzed with the excitement of what he was about to do.  


 

“Ben?” he called out. Sirens were now distant and even with the flickering streetlights the night grew darker as clouds drifted over the waning moon. He wandered further down the road as he tried to listen for any other living creature.

  
  


He nearly tripped over it before he realized it was there. Just outside the halo of light from the street lamp in the backyard of an abandoned house was a dark lump. The overwhelming scent made his head spin. It was a fresh kill, the blood still flowed out of the wounds and his chest barely moved but he was still alive. He fell to his knees on top of the others legs and saw the dulled badge still attached to his shirt. 

  
  


“I guess life has a way at getting back at pricks.” He let out a short laugh before he looked over the body. His stomach was ripped open and guts spilled forth, the organs glistened. He let his fingers run across the small intestine, the soft flesh familiar to him. Definitely Ben's work but that led to the question where the bastard was. Huxs hand continued to slid up the chest, the officer's arm twitched and he wheezed as he fought against his own body that was dying. He noticed the man's right shoulder didn't quite sit right, pale bone jutted out from torn skin. A pained whine came from the back of his throat and Hux smiled. That fear that coiled inside prey excited him, it gave away the fact that knew that they were weaker than him. He could feel the man's heart speed up as his hand enclosed around his throat, the blood on his face enticing to him. He leaned forward til he was close enough to see eyes glazing over. 

 

“The least I can do is give you a quick death.” he squeezed his hand harder. He weakly struggled before his last breath escaped and he stilled. Hux closed his eyelids. It was the only thing that really bothered him with what he did, then again the living stares were no better. The bodies heat let off steam in the cold air as he went to work. He sunk his hands into ripped muscles and innards, his nails scraped against bone as he pulled at the sinew away from the ribs. He hadn’t expected something like this to happen so soon so he didn’t have his kit with him. 

 

He couldn’t help but adjust his hips as heat built up inside him. The idea of taking part of Ben's kill seemed erotic, a moment of dominance over someone who was usually much more powerful. He gave a little thrust as he felt his pants tighten, a breathy groan slipped between his lips. His mouth watered, eyes hooded as he dug further beneath the ribs. He had gotten off on the idea before but he’d never had a specimen like this for him to play with. 

 

A trash can fell over and he felt panicked for once. There wasn’t really a way he could explain his way out of this, covered in blood elbows deep inside a dead man with a hard on. He felt a crushing grip on the back of his neck and he froze. Any attempt at turning his head was met with the threat of nails digging into his skin. 

 

“Hux.” That single word growled out in a deep voice caused him to relax, shoulders slumped and head tilted back slightly. The sharp nails dragged up through his hair and he shuddered.

 

“Ben.” He was pushed down and turned over. Ben's boot landed on his crotch and he clamped his mouth shut so that he didn't shout out. He squirmed and it only made things worse as he tried to lift his hips so they gained more friction and he let out a pathetic sound when Ben applied more pressure so he couldn't move. The body beneath him was still warm, the pile of intestines a pillow beneath his neck. He had the hazy thought in the back of his mind that he would have to keep the shirt as a memento of this night. Ben dropped down to Hux, his knees pinned down his hands, lapping up at the blood that had gathered in the crook of his throat.  He tilted his head back so more of his neck was exposed and moaned. He was completely over top Hux now, feral eyes flashed under the light like a predators.  

 

Ben released his hands from beneath him and gathered them together above his head, dark eyes took him in. 

 

“Stay.” A single command. He didn't dare disobey. His fingers brushed the exposed hips of the corpse and he looped his fingers through the dips of bone. 

 

Ben reached for one of the intestines and placed it in his mouth, the tissue broke apart easily between his teeth, blood bright on pale skin. Dark lashes fanned across high cheeks and he couldn’t look away from how Ben's tongue darted out. Hux wanted nothing more than to taste him. Ben kissed him, sharp teeth nipped at his mouth until his lips were swollen. Ben grinded down on him and he was having a hard time catching his breath.

 

“F-fuck.” 

 

"You like that don’t you? That you’re a disgusting little human who likes to eat your fellow man? Were you thinking of me while you scavenged my kill Hux? You obviously enjoyed yourself.” Blood slick fingers pulled his cock out and stroked him. He was trapped, all he could do was let Ben grip his throat and fuck his leg like some beast. 

 

He was dizzy in the best way possible, he never wanted it to end even if it meant dying right there. Ben's rutting became out of synch with his hand as they both became close.

 

“Yes, fuck Ben god yes just like that…!” His words were were stuttered and he let out choked laughter as he tightened his grip on him. Hux let one of his hands tangle in the others hair while he thrust up into Ben's hand until he found they both found their release. The hand on his throat kept him from shouting out. His chest heaved and he closed his eyes as he came down from his high.

  
  


Ben pressed his fingers into his mouth, he lapped at the blood and cum, teeth nipped at the soft tissue of Ben's hand who laughed.

 

“Who knew i would find another monster who was willing to share the horrors of night with me. What a beautiful man.” They laid there as Ben placed soft kisses on his face.

  
“Who would have known I find a monster so gentle?”


End file.
